Someone Cares
by IamNOTObsessed4444
Summary: Got this idea when I was watching series 4 episode 5... Can't stand seeing Moss look so vulnerable, so I decided to do my own take on the story where someone in the background cares about him -as hinted at in the title- and decides to act upon it. OneShot, but might do a proper story if I can come up with a good plot line.


Someone Cares

"I had to install an anti-virus software system, but that shouldn't slow your computer down in any way. Just make sure you"-

"Yeah yeah. If you're done could you beat it?"

The man impolitely and aggressively shooed Moss from the desk, who was shuffling away nervously whilst trying not to trip. He however did manage to bump into another man, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere. So when his papers were knocked from his arms by the clumsy, nervous IT employee, he reacted the only way he knew how:

"You stupid or something? Watch where you're going next time, idiot!"

"Sorry. Let me just help you with"-

"No, just piss off back down to the basement!"

Moss looked around at what seemed like the entire floor of employees that had turned round to stare at him, not knowing what to say. One of the people who had turned to look was Georgia Andrewson, who had noticed Moss several times on her floor. He had fixed her computer once, that was the reason she knew his name. Most people didn't bother asking, but she only saw it as polite. He was a shy person, and seemed quite nervous around everyone here. With good reason, given the way people treated him. In all honesty she felt quite sorry for him.

"You not gone yet? You just messed up a day's worth of paperwork!"

Jack stood up when he had gathered his papers and shoved Moss a little too roughly, causing him to stumble back over a lot of wires, and meekly regain his balance. Somehow that seemed even more upsetting than if he had fallen over. Seeing him trying to keep a shred of his dignity by not falling completely made Georgia feel even more sorry for him. She wore a look of disgust on her face when Jack's eyes met hers. Slowly, everyone got back to work, and Georgia thought she would share her opinions of Jack as he strutted past her, obviously proud for some reason that he managed to shove someone.

"That was stupid."

"Did you not see him? He was asking for it."

"He wasn't **asking** for anything! He was **asked **to fix a computer and that's what he came up to do. Picking fights like that is just immature."

"It was hardly a fight. He's lucky I didn't go for him."

"You're an arsehole."

"And he's a freak."

Moss was heading toward the lift back to the basement by this point when Georgia caught up with him, not entirely sure what to say. Something comforting she was aiming for.

"Um, Moss?" He turned round, looking quite confused. It was probably the first time someone up here had spoken to him in a non-threatening manner.

"Hello." He spoke in a friendly but still quite shy voice.

"Hi, It's Georgia. You fixed my computer a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh. Are you having problems with it again?"

"No." she chuckled at how attentive he was, but the chuckle faded as she came to realise that, basically the only topic of conversation he had with anyone up here was computers. "Um, I wondered if you were okay? After… all that."

"Yep, I'm fine."

He wasn't fine. Or at least he shouldn't have been. Georgia certainly wouldn't be fine if someone had done that to her.

"Does that… happen a lot?"

"No, but it's probably just one of those days." His voice gained a more relaxed tone the more he spoke to Georgia.

"No, it's not 'one of those days'." She stated, confused as to why Moss wasn't in the slightest way angry or upset by what had just happened. "People shouldn't treat you like that." Georgia continued, remembering Jack shove Moss, and then Moss tripping, like a child being bullied in primary school. There was nothing either of them could do. She couldn't protect him, and he probably couldn't stand up for himself without getting seriously injured or embarrassed. What could she do? She wanted to do something to help.

"Well, when you come up here again, because no doubt you will, I'm just over there." Georgia gestured over to her desk "If you want to get away from people like Jack for a few minutes. You have a friend on sixth if you ever want to talk to me."

Georgia gave a friendly smile, which was returned with a small nod as Moss took up the offer of speaking to her again. Georgia returned to her desk, thinking and half-dreading what would happen next time Moss came up and encountered Jack. Moss left the sixth floor feeling quite pleased with himself. He had managed to make friends with someone that didn't work in IT, and he had managed to carry out a conversation without confusing her.

Some people were never going to change. They would remain immature and idiotic forever. Sometimes it just takes somebody to care.


End file.
